Darkstorm Multiversal Season 6 Episode 1: A Crash Landing
This is the first episode of season six. Overview Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator has been Drak'Vorkata of Apocalia for a long time, and the universe he knows continues to surprise him. As he leaves his kingdom to attend a peace talk on the Planet of Raptora, during a bad thunderstorm, things take a different turn as the storm confuses the rift, sending Darkstorm to a new world. Welcome to the multiverse. Transcript Darkstorm:(Roaring as his falls in a blazing fireball into the ground) (As he falls to the ground, Crash Bandicoot is seen napping in hammock.) Darkstorm:(Hits the ground sending a small shockwave as a cloud of Dirt, dust and embers rises into the sky) Crash: (wakes from his sleep, yawning and stretching his arms) Darkstorm:(Groans, weakened severely from the impact) (Crash getd on his feet, looking around.) Darkstorm:(Weak) Help. Crash: (notices Darkstorm and walks toward him) ? Darkstorm:(Reaches his hand out before passing out) (Crash runs off to get assistance from Coco and Crunch) Darkstorm:(Passes out from the pain) Crunch: (walks toward Darkstorm's unconscious body) Man, what happened to this guy? Coco: (not far behind) Judging from the crater he left in the ground, he must have fallen from an incredible height. (checks Darkstorm's pulse) He's alive, at least. We have to give him medical attention, though. Crunch: Uh, obviously. Coco: Crunch! Now's not the time. (sighs) Pick him up. Maybe Aku Aku can help us. Crunch: Alright, alright. Geez. (picks Darkstorm up; he, Crash, and Coco walk home) Darkstorm:(Groans) Coco: Aku Aku, we found this guy lying on the ground. Can you help him? Aku Aku: Hmmm... (looks Darkstorm over) Yes, but it will take time. Please be patient, children... especially you, Crunch. Crunch: Hey! (Aku Aku starts to tend to Darkstorm's wounds) Darkstorm:(Growls as his wounds heal, the fall sapped him of his powers leaving him human temporarily) (Hours later...) Crash: (waving his hand in front of Darkstorm's face) Darkstorm:(Groans stirring awake) Crunch: About time. Darkstorm:(Rolls out of Bed) What time is it? Coco: 12 PM. Darkstorm:(Attempting to stand) Crunch: (helps him up) Darkstorm: Thank you (See's himself in the mirror and backs away) (Censored Language) Coco: Language. Darkstorm: Apologies (Running a hand through his snow-white hair) Crunch: So who the heck are you? Darkstorm: My Name is Darkstorm-Actu-Sin Vesheka Barator, I am Drak'Vorkata of the Planet Apocalia the third planet in the Varanol System Crunch: Uh... Darkstorm: Where are you lost? Crunch: Of course not. Darkstorm: Ok Coco: Er... anyway, I'm Coco Bandicoot, and this is my brother Crash. (points to Crash) Crunch: And I'm Crunch. Crash: (waves hello to Darkstorm, while smiling) Darkstorm:(Bows to them) I am in your debt for saving my life Coco: It was nothing. He picks up his sword Coco: Huh? Darkstorm:(Ties it to his belt) Coco: We better help you get home. Darkstorm: Something we both agree on, but fate has me here. Crash: (scratching his head, wondering on what does Darkstorm mean by fate has him here) ? Darkstorm:Thank you again, I owe you four my life. Crash: (give Darkstorm a thumbs up, while he smiles happily) Darkstorm:(Smiles and gives him a thumbs up) Crunch: Well, you ain't stayin' with us. Coco: Crunch! (turns to Darkstorm) Ignore him, we have plenty of room. Darkstorm: Thank you (Bows) I will do my best to repay this kindness Coco: Well, make yourself at home... for now. Category:Episodes Category:Darkstorm Multiversal Category:Darkstorm Multiversal episodes